La faute à pas de chance
by Jodie-lou-TH
Summary: Tom est patron d'une entreprise liée aux plaisirs intimes. Bill est son assistant qu'il convoite maintenant depuis de longs mois mais ses avances restents toujours sans réponses. Bill craquera-t-il ? ou réussira-t-il à résister à la tentation ?


_**La faute à « pas de chance »**_

Tom sépara la pile de curriculum vitae en deux et prit la pile du dessus dans ses deux mains, la porta dans les airs et la lâcha sans plus de cérémonie dans la corbeille de papier.

**-Pas de chance. **_Lâcha-t-il platement, faisant semblant de prendre un air contrit._

**-Mais enfin Monsieur ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

**-Et bien si ces personnes se trouvaient dans la partie de cet immense paquet de feuilles, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas de chance, donc elles auraient fourni un mauvais travail. C'est la faute à « Pas de chance ». **

**-Mais peut-être y avait-il une personne qui convenait pour le poste dans ce que vous avez jeté.**

**-Je te l'ai dit, si il y aurait eu une telle personne, elle n'avait pas de chance. Maintenant, veux-tu bien vider ma corbeille s'il te plaît, tu serais un ange ? **

Je vous présente Tom Kaulitz. Mon patron. Il gère une grande boîte fabriquant des préservatifs. La marque est très réputée et Tom tient énormément à son prestige. Nous nous efforçons d'innover constamment. Les capotes goût chocolat, fraise, banane, celles phosphorescentes, à fine nervures ou micro-perles ou bien celles à effet retardant commencent à se démoder et il devient urgent de dénicher d'autres idées pour le plaisir de chaque personne. Tout le personnel est sur le pied de guerre et nous faisons appel à tous les cerveaux de l'entreprise qui pourraient éventuellement apporter leur aide.

Nous avons pensé à un sondage sur ce que les personnes souhaiteraient. Il devrait nous revenir dans quelques jours. En ce moment nous recherchons une personne qui pourrait mettre à jour les comptes de l'entreprise et évaluer un budget pour que nous puissions lancer un autre produit novateur sur le marché. Malheureusement la personne chargée du recrutement est en arrêt de maladie et nous devons nous débrouiller seuls pour trouver un éventuel futur employé compétent. Je pense que c'est inutile de préciser que Tom ne connaît rien au recrutement et aux manières de faire et moi non plus, n'étant que son assistant.

Nous avions reçu plus de cinq cent demandes pour le poste à pourvoir et cela nous donner du fil à retordre. Ce matin, l'une des nombreuses secrétaires était venue déposer l'immense paquet sur le bureau du patron nous arrachant un cri d'effroi en imaginant la tâche qui nous attendait. Ce qui expliquait le geste que mon patron venait d'accomplir.

Tom était un très bon patron qui était très proche de ses employés et soucieux de leur bien-être. Peut-être un peu trop du mien. En effet, Tom ne cachait en aucun cas son homosexualité, l'exposant à la vue et au su de tout le monde. C'était une fierté pour lui. C'était un homme droit, honnête, gentil et très sympathique. Je pense qu'on aurait pu vraiment être de bons amis s'il ne me faisait pas des avances plutôt osées. Je travaillais avec lui depuis le début de son entreprise, c'est-à-dire environ quatre ans et depuis quelques mois il s'était apparemment mis en tête de me mettre dans son lit. Chose que je refusais constamment car je savais pertinemment que ce que Tom voulait, c'était une histoire d'un soir, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Quant à moi, je préférais me poser tranquillement avec quelqu'un et que soit sérieux plutôt que d'emmener mon précieux petit cul se faire explorer par des engins pour lesquels je ne savais pas où ils avaient étés se fourrer.

J'étais maintenant assis à mon bureau qui se trouvait à côté de celui de mon patron, dans la même pièce. Je regardais sans vraiment y prêter une attention particulière une affiche publicitaire placardée sur le mur en face de moi. J'étais à moitié dans mes pensées et je me disais en même temps que quelque chose clochait dans cette publicité. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et plissai des yeux pour mieux me concentrer dessus quand …

**-Ca te dirait de tester avec moi ? Genre le lubrifiant là, sur tes petites fesses. **_Déclara le plus naturellement du monde mon patron. _

Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'étaient pas un homme et une femme représentés sur la feuille mais bel et bien deux hommes en pleins préliminaires. Je me souvenais que nous avions réalisé cette affiche en vue de la Gay Pride.

**-Mais les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables chéri.** _Répondis-je du tac au tac._

Je me levai de ma chaise afin d'aller me chercher un café bien serré comme je les aimais. Je sortis du bureau d'une démarche féline comme pour narguer mon patron. Je bus d'un seul coup le liquide bouillant et retournai m'atteler à la tâche aux côtés de mon patron…

**-T'as bientôt fini ton paquet de feuilles ?** _Me demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée._

**-Oui mais aucun ne convient. Il y a un plombier, une caissière, un boulanger, un strip-teaseur et j'en passe. **

**-C'est qui le strip-teaseur ? **_Me questionna-t-il soudain plus intéressé. _

**-Il a dix-huit ans, pas de bac, aucunes études. Tu es un véritable coureur de pantalons Tom. Tu t'étonnes après que personne ne veuille rester avec toi et que tout le monde t'utilise comme bite ambulante. **

[…]

Bill avait le nez plongé dans la paperasse et ne vit donc pas le regard triste et blessé du tressé. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le corps de son patron se lever lentement en silence et quitter la pièce d'un pas désespéré. Non, il ne vit pas tout ça, il était concentré sur un postulat qui pourrait intéresser la boîte. Il inspecta soigneusement sa lettre de motivation et son curriculum vitae. Il semblait que c'était la bonne personne. Il recopia les coordonnées sur un post-it avec son stylo et releva enfin la tête.

**-Tom j'ai trouvé une personne intéressante si tu…**

Bill s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Tom n'était plus assis à sa chaise de bureau, Tom n'était pas non plus sous le bureau, ni à la fenêtre. Tom avait quitté la pièce. Il avait laissé son stylo plume ouvert, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais. Toujours il le rebouchait « pour éviter que l'encre ne sèche » disait-il. Bill releva, pour la deuxième fois en une minute, la tête et tomba directement sur le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur de son patron. Il en resta bouche-bée. Il le représentait. Il le représentait lui. C'était une simple photo certainement prise avec la webcam mais tellement touchante. Il se voyait en train de travailler à son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez et tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration. Il devait sûrement rédiger un rapport quelconque.

Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de pousser la langue lorsqu'il était très concentré et que la tâche était particulièrement hardie et occupante. Tout petit, sa mère rigolait le voyant dessiner et reproduire le même geste que sur cette photo.

Les genoux de Bill s'étaient mis à trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion que cette découverte venait de lui procurer. Il recula lentement, prenant garde de ne rien déplacer. Il décida de partir à la rechercher de son patron, il irait le déloger des toilettes s'il le fallait.

Il parcourra les longs et différents couloirs de l'entreprise visitant tous les bureaux de chaque étage allant même jusqu'à regarder dans les placards à balais. Sa recherche infructueuse le mena alors dans les toilettes où il fit tous les cabinets sans trouver le moindre petit Tom dans les parages. Il demanda ensuite à la réceptionniste s'il l'avait vu et elle lui répondit négativement. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ?

Il se souvint alors que quand son patron voulait être seul, il allait souvent se réfugier sur le toit de l'immeuble fumer une ou deux cigarettes et se vider la tête. Si Tom était proche de ses employé et très soucieux de leur bien-être, Bill, lui, savait rendre la pareil. Il se précipita vers les escaliers et entreprit de gravir les cinq volées de marches qui séparées le rez-de-chaussée du toit.

Il parcourut toute la surface du toit quand il aperçu soudain une masse informe accoudé au rebord. Bill approcha, ses pas crissant sur les graviers qui recouvraient le sol.

**-Tom !** _Appela-t-il l'homme au loin. _

L'interpelé se retourna et regarda Bill, plissant des yeux. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Bill vint s'assoir sur le rebord face à son interlocuteur. Tom fumait une cigarette, comme l'avait prévu Bill. D'ailleurs il y avait plein de mégots qui trainaient à l'endroit même où Tom se tenait. Peut-être une dizaine. Même plus.

**-Je t'ai cherché partout Tom.**

**-Oui et bien maintenant tu m'as trouvé.** _Répondit Tom plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** _Demanda un Bill plus qu'étonné. _

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler aussi durement. **_Répliqua Tom plus doucement. _**Mais tes paroles m'ont blessées. **_Avoua Tom tout penaud. _

Bill se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à son patron précédemment et se dit qu'il avait quand était dur avec lui et que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, ni à entendre.

**-Je suis désolé Tom, je ne voulais pas te blesser, des fois je dis des choses que je ne pense et pourtant ça sort tout seule de ma bouche. Je mets souvent les pieds dans le plat et je ne suis pas très fin quand on m'a énervé. **

**-Je sais que je suis lourd de temps en temps avec mes vannes pourries, je te l'accorde. **Dit-il esquissant un petit sourire timide.

-**Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?**

**-Accepte un diner avec moi. S'il te plaît. **Demanda le patron ses joues rosissant légèrement.

-**Très bien mais je paie.**

**-Hors de question. **Répliqua le tressé, catégorique.

**-J'insiste.**

**-Dans ce cas, ce sera chez moi et je ferai à manger. **_Déclara solennellement et fièrement Tom, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

[…]

Tom avait contacté la personne que Bill avait dénichée parmi les innombrables curriculum vitae qu'ils avaient dû éplucher minutieusement. C'était une femme qui paraissait tout à fait compétente pour ce qu'on lui demandait et assez sérieuse. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle travaillait et elle avait remis le rapport dument rempli à Tom et un autre exemplaire à Bill. C'était ce qu'on appelait du travail efficace.

Le sondage était également parvenu au bureau du grand patron et de son fidèle assistant. Les personnes interrogées avaient exposé différentes idées. Il ne restait plus qu'à réfléchir à tout ça. Mais pour le moment, Tom et Bill avait autre chose en tête que le nouveau produit révolutionnaire à mettre sur le marché et exploser les ventes.

Tom avait pris une journée de congé pour tout préparer. Il avait même réalisé le planning de sa journée, chaque heure avait son activité. Le marché couvert, le supermarché, le traiteur, le sommelier, le magasin de décorations. Toutes les emplettes étaient consacrées au matin. Tom s'était levé à six heure, programmant son réveil pour cinq heure trente. Sa liste de courses était triée par ordre chronologique et en face de chaque nom figurait une petite case à cocher lorsque le produit serait acheté.

L'épisode du matin et la course aux achats était passé, maintenant restait le plus dur à faire. La cuisine. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Tom avait décoré sa table et son appartement pendant le déjeuner, sautant le repas. Il était vêtu maintenant d'un tablier noué dans le dos et autour de son cou et transpirait à grosses gouttes dans sa petite cuisine même si la hotte aspirait les vapeurs et les graisses. Il était aussi stressé et excité qu'une puce s'accrochant au poil d'un chien. D'ailleurs, Scotty, son fidèle compagnon, n'était pas vraiment loin quand il reniflait l'odeur de la bonne bouffe.

Tom s'affairait sur son plat principal qui était particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Il ne fallait pas que son soufflet au fromage dégonfle ou quoi que ce soit. Il suivait scrupuleusement les indications qui étaient inscrites sur le livre de cuisine, le nez collé à la page.

Scotty agitait sa queue dans tous les sens tout autour de Tom, et celui-ci dû le faire sortir tellement il était agaçant et stressant. Son soufflet cuisait au four et il devait maintenant préparer son dessert qui était une tarte à la fraise recouverte de crème fouettée. Il faisait tous les mets lui-même, y compris la crème chantilly. Il tenait à ce que se soit lui qui fasse tout et que Bill goût à ce qu'il avait consciencieusement préparer exprès pour lui avec tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni.

Une heure plus tard, Tom avait des traces de farine sur la quasi-totalité du visage et sur le bout de son petit nez retroussé ainsi que dans ses tresses. Mais le principal était que son fond de tarte était prêt à recevoir la crème pâtissière et les fraises nappées de crème. Il sortit la pâte liquide du réfrigérateur et la versa précautionneusement dans son moule. Il la recouvrit ensuite des fraises préalablement lavées et le tour était jouer. Il ajouterait la crème fouettée à la fin.

Pour le moment, il devait tout nettoyer et tout ranger, mettre les pommes de terre sur le feu et aller se préparer pour se faire tout beau pour Bill.

[…]

Bill était dans sa salle de bains, prenant un bon bain bouillant et moussant à souhait. Il se prélassait dedans, les bras posés de chaque côté de la baignoire, le cou reposant sur le rebord et les yeux fermés. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était là-dedans à patauger et à prendre soin de son corps. Un parfum de lavande embaumait la pièce et de la buée recouvrait entièrement les miroirs. Bill jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre étanche et se rendit compte qu'il était dix-sept et l'heure de se préparer. Il sortit du bac renversant un peu d'eau par-dessus le bain. Il attrapa habilement sa serviette et se frotta énergiquement la peau histoire de bien se réveiller. Il se sécha ensuite les cheveux, toujours aussi nu comme un ver.

Il pouvait se permettre de se promenait en tenue d'Adam dans son appartement, n'ayant pas de vis-à-vis avec les voisins. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand son armoire afin de choisir la tenue adéquate pour sa soirée. En effet, c'était ce soir que le dîner qu'il avait promis à son patron devait se dérouler. Bill savait que Tom était un adepte des plats tout prêts et du four micro-onde. Son patron lui avait alors annoncé que ce serait lui qui ferait la cuisine et de ce fait, Bill avait préparé des cachets pour éviter les maux de ventre et les divers désagréments que pourrait éventuellement entraîner ce dîner.

Bill se tenait maintenant devant son lit, où il avait déposé différentes tenues qu'il pourrait mettre pour l'évènement. Il avait devant lui, un jean foncé moulant associé à une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanche, un pantalon blanc très serré avec un tee-shirt noir et une ceinture à lacets, et enfin un jean clair moulant avec sa ceinture à boucle en fer marié à un haut noir et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Ses yeux allaient et venaient, ne sachant pas sur quelle tenue se décider.

Il resta debout, nu, devant son lit pendant quinze minutes, passant d'un pantalon à un autre, tergiversant, les bras croisés. Il décida qu'il allait d'abord se maquiller puis ensuite il verrait pour s'habiller.

Il noua enfin sa serviette autour de sa fine taille, juste en dessous de son tatouage en forme d'étoile sur son aine. Il sortit sa mallette et ses multiples crayons et poudres et commença à se peinturlurer la figure. Cela lui prit bien une demi-heure. Ceci fait, il entreprit de choisir scrupuleusement chacun de ses accessoires essayant de les combiner avec son maquillage sans en faire trop tout de même. Tout en faisant ses petites affaires il réfléchissait à sa tenue et à la soirée. Il espérait très fort que Tom ne lui fera pas trop d'allusions de l'ordre sexuel ou ne tentera pas quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son fond d'écran, Bill avait adopté un regard plus doux sur Tom, comme s'il le voyait d'une manière différente. Comme un homme sensible ayant plus de sentiments qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Il retourna dans la pièce d'à côté, défit sa serviette qui tomba lourdement sur le parquet dans un bruit mat et ce fut machinalement et totalement intuitivement qu'il choisit le jean foncé qu'il associa avec le tee-shirt noir et sa ceinture à boucle. Cela lui paraissait maintenant évident que c'était de cette façon qu'il devait se présenter à Tom et pas d'une autre. Il se redirigea vers son miroir et se coiffa minutieusement passant un peu de laque pour fixé sa crête et plaqua sa mèche du côté de son œil droit.

Le stress commençait à monter et les pulsations de son petit cœur tambourinaient contre ses côtes. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus fébriles et il commençait à s'agiter et à faire les cent pas, faisant le tour de toutes les pièces de son appartement, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui devait recevoir son patron. Mais il était comme ça. Quand il était stressé, angoissé ou bien excité il devenait maniaque et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en place la moindre petite babiole qui n'était pas à sa place, bien droite et parallèle à son support.

Il regarda la télévision, zappant les chaînes en n'ayant pas le temps de voir de quoi le programme parlait. A cette heure-ci, les reality shows avaient pris place sur la moitié des chaînes tout comme les télé-achats le matin… La trotteuse de l'horloge semblait narguait Bill et la petite aiguille lui faisait un petit sourire en coin.

Quand il fut enfin dix-neuf heure et quart il se leva de son canapé d'un bond, éteignit son poste de télévision, prit son sac où il avait rangé ses clefs, cachets, cellulaire, poudrier et toutes sortes de choses qu'il considérait comme indispensable et quitta son appartement prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui.

Tom n'habitait qu'à quelques pas de l'immeuble où Bill vivait. L'assistant s'était permis d'acheter une bouteille de champagne pour fêter le budget qu'il leur avait été accordé. Bill gravissait les escaliers qui menaient au logement de son patron, pensant à ce qui l'attendrait à l'intérieur.

Il pressa le bouton de la sonnette où était inscrit le nom de l'occupant de l'appartement : _Tom Kaulitz. _Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique et ses mains tremblaient d'impatience et de stress. Il aimerait tellement que Tom ne fasse pas de bêtise ce soir et qu'ils passent une bonne soirée ensemble ayant des rires et de la discussion.

Il entendit les pas de son patron se rapprocher rapidement de la porte d'entrée, la clef tourner dans la serrure et la poignée s'enclencher. Tom se matérialisa alors devant lui et il en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait revêtu un baggy noir uni très simple, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et une veste de smoking très sombre. Il fallait oser le mélange baggy/smoking mais le résultat était bluffant. Ses corn-rows semblaient briller et il avait sûrement du mettre un peu de gel. Un sourire s'étendit largement sur son visage, faisant tressaillir son piercing à sa lèvre inférieure.

Tom s'avança vers Bill et lui tapa une bise timide effleurant à peine sa peau de sa bouche, posant juste ses joues contres celles de son invité. Il fit ensuite entrer son collègue dans son chez-lui le débarrassant courtoisement de sa veste et la suspendant au porte-manteaux. Tout se passa en silence. Tom semblait étrangement nerveux, guettant la moindre réaction de Bill. Ce dernier observait curieusement l'appartement de son patron.

Une ambiance chaleureuse et intime avait été crée. De petites bougies avaient été disséminées un peu partout dans le salon et dans la salle à manger. La table était décorée sobrement sans être trop chargée. Tom s'était apparemment donné beaucoup de mal pour mettre en œuvre cette soirée et Bill se rendit alors compte que ça devait compter pour lui.

**-Tom, c'est magnifique. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de décorateur**. _Bafouilla un Bill étonné._

**-Merci Bill. Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Promis je n'essaierai pas de te saouler ce soir.** _Lança Tom à Bill qui esquissa un petit rire à sa blague._

**-Oui je veux bien.**

**-Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie.**

**-J'ai apporté une bouteille de champagne, je n'ai pas voulu venir les mains vides.**_ Avoua Bill._

**-Oh fallait pas, merci Billou.**

On pouvait sentir la voix chevrotante de Tom et ses doigts trembloter légèrement sous l'émotion. Oui cette soirée lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il lui servit un verre d'alcool et ils trinquèrent ensemble à cette soirée qui ne débutait pas si mal que ça. Après un long moment de silence quelque peu gênant et quelques gorgées Bill se délia la langue.

**-Hmm, j'ai feuilleté un peu le sondage qui nous est parvenue et j'ai retenu une idée en particulier qui est revenue plusieurs fois.**

**-Oui, je t'écoute. Laquelle ?** _Demanda Tom, prêtant toute son attention._

**-Eh bien j'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes voudraient une sorte de kit pour leur plaisir intime. Où il y aurait dedans des préservatifs comme on a inventé, des gels lubrifiants, les vibro-masseurs. Enfin un kit quoi. **_Déblatéra Bill attendant une réaction de son patron._

**-En effet c'est une idée à exploiter, elle est très intéressante. J'y réfléchirai. Mais j'aime bien.**

Tous deux se sourirent et se décrispèrent petit à petit tout au long de l'apéritif, grignotant quelques gâteaux salés et sirotant leur boisson. Ils passèrent alors à table, Tom se comportant en parfait gentleman, il tira la chaise de son ami, débarrassa la table basse et servit l'entrée tel un serveur ayant plusieurs années d'expériences derrière lui.

**-Hmm…Sens-moi cette bonne odeur de MERDE !**

**-De merde ? **_Répéta Bill totalement incrédule. _

**-Putain les patates ! Elles sont un peu carbonisées… bah, ça fait rien, je les donnerai à manger au chien.**

**-T'as un chien ?**

**-Oui, Scotty, je l'ai depuis dix ans. Je l'ai donné à garder au voisin le temps de la soirée pour pas qu'il nous embête. Il aime bien qu'on lui prête attention.**

**-Ah d'accord. Bon tant pis pour les patates. Ca a l'air bon dis-moi. **

Bill planta sa fourchette dans le met que Tom avait préparé et la porta à sa bouche goûtant sous le regard inquiet de son acolyte la nourriture. Il mâcha longuement, appréciant la saveur du plat. Il sourit à Tom comme pour le rassurer. Ils commencèrent alors à manger alimentant le repas de diverses conversations, de rires et de sourires complices, chacun apprenant à connaître un peu plus l'autre.

Le soufflet au fromage de Tom était une réussite ainsi que son dessert que Bill apprécia tout particulièrement car il en reprit même une seconde fois ce qui ravit Tom. Celui-ci s'était bien comporter, ne faisant aucun commentaire sexuel ou déplacer à Bill.

**-Tom, je voulais encore m'excuser pour les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu prononcer l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas fin je l'admets.** _Se repentit Bill, dans les yeux de son patron._

**-Ce n'est pas grave Bill, c'est oublié. Comment pourrai-je en vouloir à une personne aussi belle et douce que toi ? **_Questionna Tom rosissant légèrement._** Tu sais quand j'étais gamin, j'étais un de ces ados tout boutonneux à lunettes, premier de la classe, toujours assis au premier rang et ayant réponse à tout. Tu sais, le genre d'élève bien énervant dont tout le monde se moquait et qui attirait les mauvaises blagues. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma jeunesse. Je n'ai pas eu énormément d'amis, et je n'étais jamais invité aux soirées branchées que mes camarades organisaient. Côté cœur c'était pire. **_Déballa-t-il baissant la tête, une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard._** On me répétait souvent « c'est la faute à pas de chance » ou « pas de chance ». Je lui aurai bien mis mon pied au derrière à ce « pas de chance » moi. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est un peu ma revanche sur mon passé. J'ai réussi professionnellement et je dois dire que je me suis sacrément arrangé physiquement. Alors j'en profite, même si je ne peux pas avoir la personne que je voudrai à mes côtés, je compense un peu, et maigrement, par les coups d'un soir…**

Bill était réellement ému des révélations de Tom et savait pertinemment que la personne dont il parlait, c'était lui. Il le savait grâce au fond d'écran qu'il avait vu et à cette soirée où Tom avait réellement été un ange. Il voyait désormais totalement différemment cet homme au cœur d'artichaut et rempli de faiblesses. Bill se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son patron. Il se pencha et l'entoura de ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin auquel Tom s'empressa de répondre.

**-Je suis là maintenant moi, je suis ton ami et n'oublie jamais que la roue tourne.**

A ces paroles, Tom resserra son étreinte et versa une petite larme qui alla s'écraser contre le cou de Bill. Ils se séparèrent lentement et à regret.

Vint le moment où Bill devait repartir chez lui. Ils sortirent doucement de table et Tom le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée n'oubliant pas de lui redonner sa veste.

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ?**_ Insista une nouvelle fois le tressé, soucieux._

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Aller bonne soirée. **

Bill quitta l'appartement après une bise et une dernière étreinte et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, avoués et partagés. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus et arriva dans sa tête tel un flash l'image du fond d'écran. Bill tourna alors subitement les talons, pressant le pas, ses chaussures claquaient dans le corridor. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il sonna, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, à cette porte. A peine deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tom.

Bill s'avança alors et planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux noisette de son patron. Ce dernier s'avança également vers Bill et pris sa taille entre ses mains. Bill posa les siennes sur ses épaules. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leur nez se frôlaient, se taquinaient. Ce fut Tom qui, en premier, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bill qui ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, profitant de l'instant présent. Ils actionnèrent en même temps leurs bouches qui se goûtaient, jouaient entre elles et s'apprivoisaient. Bill demanda l'accès à Tom à l'aide de sa langue et ce fut un véritable ballet et une effervescence de sentiments et d'émotions.

**-Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ? **_Ne put s'empêcher de demander Tom._

**-J'ai vu ton fond d'écran d'ordinateur et j'ai tout de suite compris.**

**-Oui ça me permettait de t'admirer sans pouvoir me faire chopper…**_Rougit Tom._

[…]

Le kit avait été mis sur le marché depuis seulement deux jours et déjà les magasins étaient en rupture de stocks. Tom en avait également offert un à chacun de ses employés. Il avait pris soin d'emballer celui de Bill dans un papier cadeau à cœur rouge et l'avait déposé sur son bureau, bien en évidence. Il avait fait exprès d'arriver une heure à l'avance pour préparer sa surprise et pour se cacher afin de voir la réaction qu'aurait son amoureux en découvrant son présent. Il était à genoux sous le bureau guettant l'arrivée de son assistant. La situation était plutôt cocasse fallait dire. Etre obligé de se cacher sous son bureau dans sont propre bureau et dans sa propre entreprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire tout de même.

Tom entendit des pas se rapprocher et reconnu aussitôt la démarche si familière à ses oreilles. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent d'un coup lui faisant presque mal aux côtes. La poignée de la porte s'enclencha et il put entendre très distinctement chaque pas, chaque souffle, chaque geste qu'opérait Bill. Il écouta attentivement les doigts fins de Bill défaire le ruban qui entourait le paquet et déchirer le papier qu'il avait amoureusement plié. Il pu également entendre le doux rire de son amant lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau qui l'attendait. Il choisit se moment-là pour sortir silencieusement de sa cachette en prenant à garde à ne pas se cogner la tête. A pas de loup, il se rapprocha de son amoureux et tendit ses bras afin d'atteindre la taille de son bel androgyne. Bill sursauta au contact et se retourna vivement un sourire étendant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Tom déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres sucrées qu'il adorait tant.

**-Ca te dirait d'essayer notre produit pour voir ce qu'il vaut là, ici, maintenant, dans ce bureau, avec moi ?** _Questionna Tom arborant un petit sourire coquin et lançant un long regard à son assistant qui voulait en dire long sur ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette pièces dans les minutes suivants ces paroles._

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Bill se jeta sur sa bouche, le dévorant et lui prodiguant un prélavage, lavage, rinçage et essorage buccal.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux.


End file.
